ixcyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall - Third Chronicle of Erebor Fumblestump
This Chronicle is of Erebor's return to Saeluma after it has fallen and his quest to reunite with his father. He meets and helps many people, and is helped many times also, as he makes his way across the hellscape that Saeluma has become. He does eventually reunite with his father and escape the isle, but Erebor has certainly been changed for it. The First Tale - Thalyssra and the Still Grotto This Tale introduces Erebor to what has become of Saeluma and after he spurns Incomo's offer to simply leave for the sake of finding his father, he is prevented by a taste of the moral quandaries that he is to face when crossing the demon-torn landscape of Saeluma. He meets Thalyssra, an elven sorceress who had escaped from Maceria to the east. After an initial close run in with Earth Demons and a deranged man in the tunnels they escaped to, they are discovered by scouts of a settlement called the Still Grotto, Iron Cheul and Beidin. They return with the scouts to the Still Grotto, managing to prevent a following Fire Demon due to Beidin's ingenuity. They join in with discussions of how best to leave and get the occupants safety to the rescue ships on the Southern or Eastern coasts. But the Still Grotto is formed of many vulnerable people and the only thing that could allow their safe passage is an artifact known as a Dreamstone held within the vaults of the nearby former Collegiate-run city, Lumara. After holding off an attack by Water Demons, Erebor, Thalyssra and Cheul decide to head into the city to acquire this relic, resting the night before doing so. During this time Cheul confesses to Erebor that he is looking for his son. The impromptu group set off via the waterways into the area beneath Lumara, fighting their way through various rooms until they encounter strange demon-corrupted Ashen Folk, leading to a lethal encounter for Cheul. Erebor manages to save him with an experimental potion that he couldn't identify that they had scavenged from the remnants of an underground laboratory. Unfortunately the potion isn't perfect, and whilst Iron Cheul is brought back to life, he is entirely unable to move. Erebor chooses to carry him. As they ascend the level above, they discover the Dreamstone nearby. Thalyssra takes it and experiences a vision of a boy lost in snow, fearful and attempting to hide from something. Thalyssra quickly discovers that this desire to hide provides the Dreamstone with the ability to render the user and nearby designated targets as invisible, seemingly indefinitely. They creep through the city of Lumara in an attempt to escape, discovering first hand what the demons are doing to the people. Erebor discovers a woman chained to a wall, desperately trying to call to her child, and seeing evidence of the child's death and at this woman's insistence, ends her life. As they leave the city, they are tricked by the wiles of a great fire demon and discovered as they leave, getting saved by a halfling druid called Siallais. They reflect upon what has happened in the Still Grotto and Thalyssra decides to stay and help them, being the only one that can use the Dreamstone. She and the doctor of the Grotto ask Erebor to stay and he nearly does, only to be reminded of his quest by the few words Iron Cheul can force out in his state, "Family matters." Guest Characters * Thalyssra * Iron Cheul * Beidin Non-Player Characters * Siallais * The Council of the Still Grotto: ** Captain Ladris "Sledge" Anther, former guard captain of Lumara and leader of the Still Grotto ** Lazaratti, gnommish career criminal and the most knowledgeable about the Lumaran basin. ** Ilia Rubreon, incredibly old elven doctor * Others: ** "Verba" Tim, young human child that repeats back everything said to him Locations * Saeluma ** The Centre Mountain ** The Still Grotto ** The Lumaran Basin ** The City of Lumara The Second Tale - Dawn of the Nightstar Guest Characters * Deberous Shen * Gurrd Nightstar Non-Player Characters * Gurrd Morningstar * Titania * The Vampire * The Shade Locations * Saeluma The Third Tale - The Liberation of Dor-thun Guest Characters * Tyrus Ilsyn * Zuko Hasselback * Bewere Greenwalker Non-Player Characters * Kvoring Ostron * Siallais Locations * Saeluma The Fourth Tale - Fated Reunions Guest Characters * Hermen Tamzerian Non-Player Characters * Herrufor Grumblewell Locations * Saeluma ** Category:The Chronicles of Erebor Fumblestump